


Philautia

by lunartear



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartear/pseuds/lunartear
Summary: Philautia is self-love. Something the reclusive island girl at the top of the hill has been lacking for so long, wrapped in her own resentment, remorse and lonesome. Was she even capable of feeling anything but her own suffocating regrets?





	Philautia

She was all alone now. Just a young girl, far from grown, all she had to look forward to in life was nothing. Her family, she lived with her parents and her little sister, her parents were gone first, within a blink of the eye. All those around her on the island were dropping one by one, grief hanging heavy in the air as her neighbor’s eyes lost their happiness and light, leaving their home to bury a loved one. There was no hope left for the little island shrouded in mist with an seemingly incurable plague befalling them. 

Despite everything, there was buzz about there being a cure beyond the island. How they knew if this was true or just hopeful gum flapping. What she did know was airships were lacking during this time, it either ending in a burning pile in the sky plummeting back to land or successfully drifting across the skies. The girl hasn’t heard many success stories but that didn’t deter her younger sister.  
Her little sister was a stubborn thing -- sickly like the rest the island. Yet as she never saw her sister’s eyes dim, not even slightly. Hearing about the possibility of a cure only added more _fire_ to her gaze. Her little sister seemed to refuse to die at their young age. And with that, she went off. The girl didn’t know if her little sister made it alive or not, finding the cure. Now she was truly alone. The little girl on the island with family all gone, she finally succumbed to the illness.

She died at the age of 13, barely making a dent into the world, not having any time to make an impression or do anything. 13 years of life was just a cruel fate of being given the opportunity to taste life for it only to be stolen from underneath her feet. 13 years was nothing in the eyes of the Astrals, a mere blink, a breeze passing by. Yet a single girl at such a young age made the entire island _loathe_ her with one selfish wish, one she regretted upon death and beyond. She couldn’t take it back. 

Consumed with her own grief, fear and selfishness, she wished. And with that single cave of weakness, she ruined all the lives for the island.

The lonely girl wished she could hear her name one last time. And how she regretted the wish. She was the sole cause for the souls of the remaining islanders to become trapped, unable to pass onto the other side, unable to be reunited with their loved ones. She was one of them. After wishing her stupid wish, she still didn’t remember her name and her parents didn’t join her. Celeste could only steal death from the living but not bring those departed back to life. The island girl learned her lesson the hard way, resulting in the entire island hating her and having to _live_ with the consequences. 

For the past century, she’s been living in solitude. It was only fit for the selfish girl that cursed an entire island to eternal damnation of being undead. Her only friends were monsters and ghosts that she surrounded herself with, hardly ever leaving her family home. It was her punishment she placed upon herself -- it being the only way she could possibly ever begin to apologize for her actions. Even if she went into the town, she couldn’t face their rejection.

And so, she did her best to stay alone and she succeeded. She was finally beginning to feel at peace, finally accepting herself and her folly. Besides, she wasn’t truly alone! Her friends helped her pass the endless time. Did time even apply to her any longer? She was a ghost without purpose, staying beyond than what she humanly was meant for. She had nothing. Not even a name that she could call her own… Until the Crew came to the Mist-shrouded Island.

###### 

Ferry was her name. How did he come up with such a thing so quickly..? Yet it sounded so familiar, so _right_. Everything around her seemed to brighten up immensely with being reunited with her long lost name. _Finally_. She wanted everyone to know it, to shout it at the top of her phantom lungs. She could cry tears of joy, flowing free. The bitter and lonesome ghost girl before her was gone and now she was herself, Ferry, surrounded by her new friends. 

The one who gave her the name ‘Ferry’ beckoned her to her hiding place upon the cliff by her home. His name was Drang. He didn’t seem to take anything too seriously, laughing as he cracked jokes then got threatened with stabs by his companion, Sturm. They were an odd duo with radically different personalities. His words were quips for the sake of provoking a reaction by those around him with a wide and tooth-filled smile to match. He always seemed like he was having so much fun with everything he did. Yet… there was something off about the erune, something she couldn’t place. How he carried himself was something very familiar yet far away.

Drang’s ears twitches as Ferry approaches him from behind, not bothering to glance behind. “Ah, Ferry-chan, you came after all!” He chirps in his typical singsong voice.  


Momentarily, Ferry stiffens at being addressed before pressing forward and sitting next to him with knees pressed to her chest and arms loosely crossed above her knees. “Well, yes… You invited me here. Mother always said it was rude if I declined an invitation with someone,” How long has it been since she referred to her mother with another person..? Far too long.  


Drang simply laughs a bit with a nod. “It would be! And if you didn’t show up, I would be a sobbing mess with my feelings hurt by Ferry-chan. I don’t think Sturm would’ve been too thrilled at the sight! Stabbin’ us both with the same sword!”

Ferry giggles. “Just you,”

“No fair,” He pouts with his bottom lip protruding just a bit. He turns his head to finally look at her, locks falling into place as he does, as if this is the first time he’s taking in the sight before him -- a ghost. Ferry wasn’t transparent like her friends unless she willed it. 

There was a pause, the air between them seeming to tighten around them. With Celeste absorbed by Lyria, the island was beautiful -- Ferry has never seen such a beautiful sunset. Holding her hand up to the rays, they simply pass through her hands, it being a constant reminder of her form. She will never grow old. She wonders what her little sister looked like when she was old and wrinkly -- if she made it to that age. Maybe like their mother..? She didn’t know. And when the thought dawned on her, her face scrunches up in dismay with underlying sadness. All she wanted to know if she lived a long and happy life.

As if reading her thoughts, clear as day, Drang began to speak, cutting through her heavy thoughts and feelings. “Your sister… My granny,” He pauses to correct himself. “Always told me how cute you were. And she was right. She lived a long and life full of happiness.”

“Your sister…” Began Drang, breaking the silence. “She always told me about how cute you were and she was right. She _lived_ a long and full life of happiness.”

Hearing the words at first, Ferry didn’t understand. She sat there silently, weighing in her mind on what he could possibly mean. She even glances back at him to read his expression and it was serious. It didn’t quite fit the erune’s face with his constant jokes and fun tone but he meant what he said. The silence between them felt slow yet painstakingly quick, feeling the weight of his eyes on her, waiting for a response. Was she really alive..? No, not anymore. She _lived_. It was a given but finally hearing the confirmation that her determination didn’t go to vain was all she needed and more. She couldn’t help but cave into her childish whims and just let the relief flood her features. “She did?! Oh, thank the Primals! I… I wanted to hear that for so long. Thank _you_ ,” She couldn’t cry even if she wanted to. 

This stranger both gave her her long lost name and the relief that her sister lived an eventful and worthwhile life. She even had a child and her child had a child too. He was so… so big and grown. She was a great aunt! Even if she couldn’t bring herself to openly ask for him to return, hoping her big eyes convey everything like her yearning to learn more about her little sister’s life. She clearly talked about Ferry and rather fondly show Drang spoke about her. There was nothing more than wanting to make up for loss time with all their time apart. She didn’t get the luxury to see her little sister grow old. Her only regret was being unable to fulfill her role as her older protective sister by her side until the end.

Finally, as if Ferry’s overwhelming happiness caught up to her small yet weightless frame, she caves into the feeling and wraps her arms around the tall erune. Drang has brought so much happiness and clarity to her life, she didn’t know how to properly thank him. A hug seemed most appropriate, hoping the gesture shows her true feelings. Her shaky arms phased through him as she heaves out a joyful mixture of laughs and sobs.

Reciprocating the gesture, Drang glances down at the youthful erune to see silver tears streaming down her eternally youthful features with happiness pressing into her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Ferry as the Eight of Wands card for the Crosswinds: a Granblue Fantasy Tarot Project zine! 
> 
> I love Ferry, Drang and their bond they share more than I can properly say.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
